No Need For a Hero
by LilWsh
Summary: Tenchi has a little problem!! ::disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi or any of it's characters, so DON'T SUE!!!:: **deleted ch.4 b/c i realized it wasn't finished!!**
1. No Need for a Hero-Chapter 1

No Need for a Hero  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
It was a nice calm spring day. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. There was love in the air, according to Ryoko. Unfortunately, Tenchi was stuck home alone with all of the girls. He figured that he was going to relax all day, but of course, he was wrong.  
  
"Tenchi, can you go out side with me?" Ryoko whimpered at Tenchi.  
  
"Um…Huh…Oh, uh, not right now." Tenchi stammered back.  
  
"But why, it's so beautiful, why, love is in the air!" Ryoko continues to whine at Tenchi.  
  
"Well, I guess, I have to go and get something from Ayeka. Is it okay to wait a minute?"  
  
"Why do you want to go see that back stabber for?"  
  
"I have to get something from her."  
  
"Oh fine then. Can't you go see her at another time?"  
  
"Well, I guess so."  
  
"So, can we go?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two leave the house and after walking through the carrot fields, they notice that a whole row of carrots is missing. The two decide to investigate the situation.  
  
"Ryoko, what happened here?" Tenchi asked his lady friend.  
  
"I…I do not know. Looks like some one or-Hey, look over there, do you see something?" Ryoko asked her hopeful boy friend.  
  
"It looks like-Hey, Ryo-Ohki, get away, you've had enough carrots for now."  
  
***  
  
Now that all of the Ryo-Ohki "mess" was settled and Tenchi went and saw Ayeka, Washu needed him.  
  
"Washu, are you here?" Tenchi yelled into Washu's Laboratory.  
  
"Yeah, come here, I really need to see you." Washu said to Tenchi with a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, Washu, what's wrong?" 


	2. No Need for a Hero-Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I have been getting weird readings from space today, I think something's out there. The signals are quite weird, they are different then the ones on Juri. I am still trying to trace the source."  
  
"Do you know the area from which the signals are coming from?"  
  
"I kind of know where."  
  
"Is it anywhere near here?"  
  
"No, it's coming from an undetected area."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"I know, I'm also on the verge of finding some information on that area."  
  
"What do you mean? You just said that that area was UN detected.  
  
"It's been UN detected until I decided to discover it."  
  
"Oh, well, have you found out if any life forms are on it?"  
  
"Yes, but you might not like it."  
  
"Why, is it someone bad?"  
  
"Well, yes. It's…its…Kagato."  
  
"He's the leader of a planet?"  
  
"Yes. But he isn't on the planet right now."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I think he is on the ship called Ginzuishou"  
  
"Silver Crystal."  
  
"It says here, that he stole the Paapuru Hana"  
  
"Isn't that the purple flower, a Juri royal item?  
  
"Yes" Princess Ayeka said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Tenchi asked the young princess.  
  
"When I heard that the Paapuru Hana was stolen, I had to go see the two of you. I didn't expect to see you both here."  
  
"The flower is in the area-Oh no, it's entered this solar system, the Milky Way!" Washu stated.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, what will we do?  
  
"Ah, Ms.Ayeka and, oh, it looks to me like Washu, and-" a voice calmly stated, but was suddenly interrupted by Washu.  
  
"It's Washu, the greatest scientist in the entire universe!" Washu interrupts suddenly. 


	3. No Need for a Hero-Chapter 3

1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
"And, isn't that the boy who once defeated me? The voice continued.  
  
"Who are you? Show your self at once!" Tenchi yelled around Washu laboratory.  
  
"And this is supposed to be the boy who beat me before. Well, excuse me for not introducing my self earlier. I am Kagato, the greatest warrior of all of the universes!"  
  
2 As he says this, he suddenly notices Tenchi coming at him with his sword out and an angry mixed with confused look on his face. All of the sudden Tenchi stops abruptly in front of enemy. He tries to go farther, but an invisible force somehow stopped Tenchi. As he started to back up, someone lifted Tenchi mysteriously in to the air. He looks around to see why he has somehow become airborne. As Tenchi looks up, he sees Ryoko pulling him up by his arms.  
  
3  
  
4 Ryoko deciding to help Tenchi after becoming mad at him for wanting to go see Washu and Ayeka puzzles Tenchi. She had an angry look on her face.  
  
"Never EVER try to hurt my Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, excuse me then. Looks like I'll have to kill both of you instead then." Kagato said with a sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"I may not agree with Ryoko for claiming Lord Tenchi as 'hers'," but I will protect him at all costs." Princes Ayeka calmly told the evil Kagato  
  
"Well, excuse me then. Looks like I have a whole agenda forming. First I have to get this 'Princess' out of the way-"  
  
"I am the crown princess of the Jurai family!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Nevertheless, the next thing that I have to do is, get this thing out of the way." Kagato continued.  
  
As he said that, he motioned to Ryoko, who was still holding Tenchi high in the air to avoid the evil attacks of Kagato. She pulled him higher. Then she lowered her height by half, and then finally just dropped Tenchi from mid air. Washu saw him falling, which in her lab was from a great height, she decided to reach out and catch him in her arms. Washu successfully did so, which made Ryoko and Ayeka heated.  
  
"Washu!" Ayeka and Ryoko yelled concurrently.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Ryoko inquired Washu.  
  
"Looks your losing your touch Ryoko." Ayeka pronounced.  
  
"You didn't even make an effort to grab hold of him, at least I did." Ryoko growled back.  
  
"Well, I was trying to hold off-" At that moment, Ayeka was hit with a strong blast of power from Kagato "AAAAhhhhhhh!"  
  
Ayeka, are you okay?" Tenchi asked with a worried tone. 


End file.
